(ON HOLD) What Friends Are For
by Niari Black
Summary: You are friends with the Shield so when one of the group leaves their friends hanging in an important match what do you do? You go to the rescue, kind of. You can't fight the Wyatt's off by yourself. What if it turns into so much more than just a job? A career? What if it helps rebuild what was lost or replace what was never there? Accompany yourself on the ride of a lifetime.
1. Left 'Em Hanging

The clock reads 8:08 PM. That was the moment when everything in the match between The Shield and the Wyatt family went to hell... Seth Rollins left Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose hanging because Dean was so angry and riled up that he wanted to get into the fight so he went after Brett Wyatt. Reigns got him to go back to the corner and Rollins was sour that he had to be the glue holding the "Hounds of Justice" together! You snapped! The speakers blared your song, Down with the Sickness by Disturbed. You ran down the ramp, shoved Seth Rollins over the barricade with a shoulder as you ran by and slid up into the ring. You slide into the ring, get up on your feet in one swift motion and then tackle Bray Wyatt to the ground as you already starting punching him repeatedly in the head. As you pull your arm back to land another blow you accidentally elbow Luke Harper so hard in the face the he falls back with his face bleeding. Trying to stay conscious he crawls to one corner of the ring and stays there while you punch Bray Wyatt in the face some more. Erick Rowan gets his arms around your waist eventually with his right arm around your neck and the left around your waist. With a death grip on you you still try to get out of his arms so you throw a leg out to try and kick Bray Wyatt who is bleeding from his head. As he gets back on his feet an sadistic smile caresses his lips and right there, in front of 13,000 WWE Monday Night RAW fans he kisses your forehead, shoves Luke away from you and pulls out a Sister Abigail on your ass! The world slowly fades and shatters away until the light is completely gone. Totally unconscious, Bray Wyatt does his signature pose with Luke and and Erick behind him. Leaning down slightly Bray Wyatt whispers something to you before kissing each of your temples. Then the lights go out in the arena. A sadistic laugh echoes from Bray Wyatt before the lights come back on and the Wyatt family is gone from the ring. It would be a while until you woke up though. You got hit pretty hard on the head when you went down. Not to mention that you had hit your head the day before on the floor when you slipped in your socks and landed on your back. (Yes, people still slip and fall in socks... Sandals are pretty dangerous too!) When you next woke up you were in the locker room you share with the Bella twins your best friends, the Bella's & AJ & Sheamus, are there too. They were worried sick about you! 


	2. Slightly Broken

_Brianna and Nicole are sprawled on the couch in the locker room they share with you while Sheamus occupies the leather chair kiddy corner to it. Picking up the brown mug sitting on the end table Sheamus takes a gentle sip. In the lighting of the room he seems kind of like a light in the darkness. The lights are dimmed and yet even when you open your eyes it is very bright so you squint against it. A groan echoes throughout the silent room and instantly Bri & Nikki are beside you, helping you sit up. As you sit up you rub your head with a big yawn. This earns a chuckle from Sheamus who gives you a gentle kiss on the cheek._

"_How are ya' feeling' princess?" A weak smile caresses your lips as you grip the hands of Brianna and Nicole. You loved it when he called you Princess. It makes you feel special. Important. Needed._

"_I'm feeling a little dizzy an-" a loud growl from your stomach makes you turn bright red with embarrassment and a light laugh._

"_And hungry." Nicole gently chuckles while stroking your hair._

"_I bet after that Sister Abigail you're hungrier than Nikki at an all you can eat buffet."_

"_Hey!" Nicole chides her sister while you laugh at their free moving spirits. Waking up to this atmosphere was nice! Especially since you don't have to face your fellow friends, The Shield… They are probably pissed at you! As your thoughts drift towards them little do you know that their thoughts are drifting towards you also? Separately but still they are focused on you._

**Dean's POV**

When I was shoved out of the way I didn't know what was going on. All I know is that (your name) took a Sister Abigail… For me. The good girl took a blow for not only the team, but specifically the angry bad boy, Dean Ambrose. I stand up while rubbing the top of my head with both hands viciously. When I look in the mirror the bags under my eyes are very noticeable. Purple against my light skin, my hair is sticking out on end; my eyes are lost in the unknown... I punch the mirror with a closed fist. The sound of the glass shattering does not even register in my mind. As I watch the blood drip from my hand I stare blank faced and dead eyed.

"Why would she take a hit for a bastard like me?" As I begin to pace back and forth I wonder this with a blank face that soon turns to confusion then scrunches up. I begin to pace a little faster before I growl out in frustration and head for the private shower. Stripping off my black vest followed by that skin tight black sleeveless shirt I sigh in relief a little. That shirt showed off my chest but it was a little suffocating sometimes. Like right now… Right now I just need to lock myself in the shower turn the water on to as hot as I can stand and sit there. Since there are four shower heads if I turn them all on I can sit in the shower and it will be like a sauna if I shut the door… As I slide my shoes off my feet in a trance like motion I sigh a little.

"How many times am I going to sigh over this girl? What is she doing to me?" I unbuckle my pants and let them slide down my slightly pale toned legs. Leaving me in only my boxers I head into the showering room. Turning on the two faucets close to the door all the way on hot I quickly get out of the way before turning the other two onto nicer warmth that my skin could just barely stand. I slide down the wall with my skin glistening in the lighting of the room. I could feel the sting behind my eyes grow more severe and hurt a little more and more. I pull the knife from the waistband of my boxers before sliding the silver blade out of its case. In the foggy room it seems to glint and leer at me like a demon in the darkness. I fumble with the blade before accidentally slicing my thumb a little. I stare at the cut as the water makes it throb in pain. I barely notice though. (Your name) got hurt and it was my fault. If I hadn't let Bray Wyatt get the best of me then she would not be in this position. If Seth fucking Rollins hadn't jumped off of the curtain than (your name) would not have been give a Sister Abigail by the freakish prick of a man Bray Wyatt.

**3rd Person POV**

This is how (your name) found him… Slightly Broken, bloody, red eyed, and crying. When he sees you though, you see the little spark of hope inside of him as you quickly walk towards him. As you fall to your knees in front of him he reaches out both of his hands towards you but then drops them to his side as you pull him into your arms and kiss the top of his head.

"Dean, what are you doing? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Dean's violent shakes let you know that he is resisting the tears that threaten to fall once again. When he looks you in the eyes you feel your heart pick up a few beats. The man definitely had an effect on you and it showed in the blush nipping at your cheeks. A small smile plays across his face as his fingertips trace across your cheek gently. Barely grazing the skin you see a shiver run through his body as well as your own. As the two of you sit there in the foggy shower room you simply share a lovely moment.  
"(Your name)... What are you doing to me? I broke a little when I saw you laying there unconscious… What are you doing to me?" You gently place a kiss on his head as you softly repeat,

"I don't know. I just don't know." Maybe… Maybe, just maybe, you're bright and bubbly personality can change a person.

"Well Princess, what is this?" An amused voice with a heavy Irish accent makes the two of you look towards the door. With a small smile you chuckle before helping Ambrose up. He was a little out of it.

"Dean, I think you spent a little too much time in the home made sauna." He chuckles a little but frowns when Dean stumbles forward, almost slipping on the floor. Sheamus throws out his hands and takes a hold of Dean under the armpits.

"Take it easy mate." Sheamus holds onto Ambrose while he regains his senses.

"I'm not your mate…" Sheamus rolls his eyes.

"Uh huh. Sure. Now shut up and take it easy before you fall and hit your head. I don't think (your name) would like that either." Sheamus chides Dean who instantly becomes a little less grumpy.

"I was having a perfectly good shower until you guys came along." He grumbles angrily as (your name) places a random kiss on his cheek.

"Yes but you know you've always wanted to be in a shower with me." The three of them burst into laughter as Dean begins to get dressed. No one even cared that he was almost completely naked. _This is what friends are for. Friends are the pillars that we support ourselves on. _

**A/N: So… What do ya' think? The chapter is completely different from the first chapter. The first chapter was so angry and full of disappointments.**


	3. Character Information

**This is an Author's Note… Kind of!**

Yeah, I know. No one likes to read these things but this is important. Chapter 2? It had another part that you guys would have absolutely loved! And I am sorry but I lost that part so I will make up for it in the next chapters. I am hoping this is going to be kind of like a series! :D Watching you (the reader) Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, AJ, the Bella Twins and Sheamus grow? I think we are all in the ride of a great story. Not to mention hat you have a cool group of friends and I love the fact that they all kind of play different parts.

**CHARACTER PERSONALITIES:**

**(The bad boy) Dean Ambrose: **The angry, crazy bad boy who simply needs a friend.

**(The Intimidator) Roman Reigns: **The silent, intimidating guy who fights for what's right no matter what.

**(The Hippie) Seth Rollins: **The calm peace maker who is really freaking friendly and funny.

**(The Longer) AJ: **The party animal who doesn't have many friends.

**(The Mean Girls) Bella Twins: **The girls who always have to look hot and stylish but are really friendly unless pissed off.

**(The Fighter) Sheamus: **The Irish guy who is always giving the ladies compliments and would come to aid for his friends at any cost. He is just like Roman but not silent and intimidating. He could smile a genuine grin and probably be scary as heck! He also loves a good fight.

**(The Good Girl) Reader: **The girl who is always smiling, laughing, and trying to help people even if they are not her friends. She knows when to shut her mouth, when to press the buttons and she loves singing and dancing even though she isn't any good at it. ;)

**(The Weird One) Reader's Best Friend: **This (guy/girl) is like every one of these characters put together minus being smart and intimidating. This is the person that you can sing and dance with and they're just as bad as you. They know what's right and wrong but they aren't a rocket scientist. *shrugs* I love my best friend who is a little of all of these people.


	4. Punching Bag

**Roman's Point Of View**

"I am going to beat his face in." To say that I am upset was way too far away from what I am actually feeling! I have this anger fuming inside of me, my whole body is rippled with anger and I just want to… I just want to…

"Fuck! I can't even complete my thoughts." Growling out in frustration I continue to punch the punching bag in the gym. When we got out of that match Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins both took off because they were all upset about what the fuck just had happened also. Though, if I am being honest to myself, I think Ambrose was more shocked than anything but there was something in his eyes that worried me. I could see that he blamed himself for what happened to (your name) even though it wasn't his fault! Then there is Seth Rollins… As my thoughts wander through the whole situation I punch the bag with my closed fists a little bit harder when I start to think about Seth. The look on his face was pure fear after that whole situation unfolded and he took off without even looking to see if Dean and I were following after him. Maybe he went back to the hotel?

"He better be afraid… If I see him in this state I am going to…" Images of landing my giant fist on that pretty boys face flashed across my mind and momentarily I lost all control as I hit the punching bag faster, harder, faster, harder. My fuel is getting low which kind of sucks because my anger is still in full rage but I am losing the energy to try and diminish it anymore. As I land one final blow so hard the punching bag falls from the ceiling. A look of shock appears on my face before I turn around angrily to see someone standing there that I was not expecting.

"_How long have I been down here punching the bag?" _I stare at the person with a hard face.

**Your Point of View**

You had been watching him for probably five to seven minutes? The anger in Roman Reigns was so strong that you could see it on the outside of his body like a cloak. Okay, maybe most people could not see it but you can sense it when almost no one else can. Except, the other guys who came down here to train could sense it too and they took off before Roman even realized there were here. You can't blame 'em now can ya'? The man is like a Samoan God when he is like this. No one would stand a chance around him right now except for you. As he lands one final blow you watch as the bag rips the hook from the ceiling and falls to the floor. The surprised look on his face makes you want to burst out laughing. Maybe that diminished his anger a little? For you, you really hope so since you are about to be confronted by him. As he turns around with a hard face his eyes lock with yours. He opens his mouth a little before snapping it shut again. He strides towards you with those long strong strides with that hard facial expression still on his face. As he reaches out with his hands he cup both sides of your face and leans down the two inches or so to look you in the eyes. The man is very good looking so having him touching you and invading your bubble all at the same time is a little knee shaking even though his is just a friend. This is horrible because it makes you blush hard core and suddenly you are thankful that his hands are on your face. He lands down the rest of the way and presses a kiss to your forehead. Your eyes slide closed at the comforting contact. His anger is gone.

"Shouldn't you be resting (your name)?" He rests his forehead against yours before sighing a little.

"_What is this girl doing to me? She comes around and all the anger is suddenly gone. It's as if though she is some type of angel… She comes into your life, takes away all the anger, replaces it with love and happiness and joy and laughter and then she leaves and does the same with another without ever leaving anyone…" _You chuckle a little at his question. He leans back a little and raises that perfect black eyebrow of his.

"What's so funny, hm?" You open your (eye color) eyes to lock with his steely grey one. You watch as a look of surprise flashes across his eyes and his cheeks start to turn a little… red? Is the intimidating Roman Reigns blushing!? You would never say this out loud because he would probably never speak to you again but it still makes you giggle on the inside. You shrug as if nothing happened though and you hear the little relieved sigh escape those soft looking lips of his.

"Nothing really except I think it's cute that you worry so much about me." You rest a hand over your heart and wink at him. His hands drop from your shoulders as he gapes at you. His left eyebrow begins twitching dangerously. You hit the nerve you were going for.

"Sometimes, I really want to throw you over a railing." You burst into laughter at the blush nipping at his cheeks.

"Romaaaaaan." You sing his name out before adding, "are you blushing!?" You cover your mouth a little as he turns dark red. So much for not saying it out loud? You would never say this to him if anyone else was around but since it is just to the two of you… Why the hell not. You smile a little before placing a kiss on his cheek which he glares at you for.

"I'm just kidding Ramen." The blush totally disappears as he bursts into laughter.

"And I was worried about you? Maybe we should get the Wyatt family to give you another Sister Abigail." As the two of you are laughing you rest a hand on Roman's arm to get his attention and let him know you have something serious to say. He looks at you worriedly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" His voice holds a hint of panic in it. You put a finger to your lips and motion for him to sit down in the lounging part of the gym. As you both plop down onto the soft green and plushy couch you turn to him a sad smile.

"It's about Dean." Roman turns to you and gives you his full attention as you tell him what happened to Dean when he was in the shower. At the end of the story Roman whispers softly,

"(your name)… What **are **you doing to us? We are completely different people. You even managed to save Dean before he drowned in his own being... Seth and I couldn't save him. Not that time. I honestly think that you are some type of angel." Roman shakes his head slightly as he says this to you. Staring down at his crossed ankles you cannot help but feel your heart swarm with love and happiness. You wipe a few tears away as you laugh a little. Roman turns to you, surprised to see you crying with that perfect smile on your face. He pulls you into his side and gives you a hug as you silently cry into his neck. Rubbing the hip of your flesh that had decided to pop into view with his thumb he uses the other to gently rub circles on your back. You loved the feeling of when Roman hugged you. You know something? For being one of the most dangerous people when angry he can always make you feel special and calm you down. After a little while you yawn, earning a chuckle from Roman. As you lick your lips while smacking your mouth in that tired way you snuggle closer to him.

"You need a shower." Roman bursts into laughter as you smile into his neck.

"Ouch." You giggle a little as you let Roman go. You stare at him straight faced.

"I wasn't kidding." Roman waves off your comment as he gets up and heads into the showering room. As you watch him disappear into the men's showering room you cannot help but to remember what happened earlier. After you found Dean Ambrose you had tried for an hour to find Seth Rollins to no avail. When you had gone into The Shield's locker room his locker was cleared out and there was no sign of him anywhere… You prayed like hell that he was okay because you knew that if you didn't go after Roman as soon as possible that someone could get hurt really badly. So you gave up trying to find Seth with a defeated slump in your shoulders. You asked if anyone had seen Roman and Ziggler told you that he was in the training room so went straight there after thank him. After going over what has happened since you woke you are getting tired again. As you were about to fall asleep Roman came out of the shower in cleans clothes and he smelled like dove shampoo and conditioner. He smiles a little at you as he stands over you with his hands on his hips. You hold out your arms to him and h laughs a little before turning around and kneeling down. You slowly sit up and slide onto his back to receive a piggy back ride. As you get comfortable you hear him ask,

"Where are we going?"

"The hotel. Sheamus and Dean are there and I want to check on Dean again. Seth has disappeared. I couldn't find him anywhere… If you find him, don't kill him Romeo." You can't see it but Roman's eyebrow is twitching again.

"_What's with these cheesy nicknames!?" _He grumbles as he heads up the stairs of the training room with you on his back. You kiss his neck and feel him shiver in response.

"Thank you for carrying me Roman."

"No problem Angel." _This is what friends are for. They carry you through the bullshit when you cannot walk. _

**A/N: Roman Reigns thinks that you're an Angel in disguise? Where the hell is Seth Rollins? What will happen to Seth if YOU don't find him first? How is Dean doing? Is Roman as calm as he seems?**


	5. Unexpected Guest

As Roman Reigns carries (your name) through the hallways of the Chicago Arena he can't help but feel a little bit shy. For being such a tough guy he isn't used to all the people whispering these cute little things about him carrying (your name)… Especially the old grannies he keeps running into! He doesn't mind being called a gentleman though. Now, Roman Reigns? He is not a shy guy. He can flirt, say the cute things to pick up the ladies and take them home but this is different. Everyone knows that the two of you are really great friends. (Your name) had saved him and he owes you a lot for it. Finally getting to the parking lot Roman heads straight for the Shield's bus, which is still here since they drove (your name)'s car to the hotel and she got a taxi cab back to the arena. As he throws open the door he comes face to face with someone he really did NOT expect to see right now. (Your name)'s best friend, Amie.

"Is she okay?" Amie's voice holds a lot of concern in it.

"Did you watch the show tonight?" Roman walks up and past Amie heading straight to the back bedroom. As he gently squats in front of the bed he attempts to unlock (your name)'s death grip around his neck. Growling a little he glances at Amie who comes to get (your name) to let go of his neck.

"No, I didn't." Amie says this simply. "I had to stay late at the office again tonight."

"Oh." Is the simply reply Roman gives to (your name)'s best friend. He was not expecting or looking forward to telling Amie what had happened to you so he simply acts like he didn't hear what she had asked him. Amie knew better than that though. She's been friends with all of them since before you had started here at the WWE. Normally, just meeting and greeting some of the top wrestlers would not have lead too you becoming really close friends with them. If Amie remembers correctly, you and her had been writing a paper on wrestlers and seeing if their personalities were the same outside of the ring as they are in the ring.

"_What was that paper for?" _As the memory comes back to her she cannot help but smile. Though Amie cannot remember every detail she remembers most of it.

**~ Memory ~**

_(Your name) and I had gone to the News Room to watch and take notes on Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose talking with Dwayne and the other girl I cannot for the life of me remember. She was pretty though! As we were sitting there chatting quietly and watching the whole thing unfold I remember (your name) looking at me and telling me that Dean Ambrose looked like the male version of Miley Cyrus. The guy licked his lips A LOT. Remembering back now? It's SO true. The guy had a licking the lips fetish or something! He had looked over at us later while we were trying to stifle out laughter and lifted his arms in a "What?" shrug and we had finally managed to stop laughing. We shook our heads at him and wrote something down on the computer before I whispered to (your name),_

"_He's quite the ladies' man, isn't he? I can see why you think he's cute." I grin a little before looking back and forth between Dean Ambrose and (your name). Dean didn't miss this because he made "I'm cute" little pose with his arms. It was kind of like the shrug but he pointed at his chest with his thumbs and then spreads his arms out like "Whatcha' gunna' do 'bout it?" It was fucking adorable. I glanced over at (your name) who was now staring at the floor with an intense blush and a hand over her mouth. Seth pretty much ignored Dean since he was always so weird on TV but he would throw glances at us occasionally. After we had got what information we needed we were getting up to leave when the interview came to an end. Crap. That's not good! _

"_Shit. I wanted to get out before Dean Ambrose could confront us!" (Your name) hissed at me. I shrugged a little while rubbing the back of my neck._

"_It looks like that isn't going to happen because here he comes along with Rollins." As the two of us were chatting, trying to devise an escape plan (Your name) suddenly turned on her heel and began to walk out of the building with her phone in her hand, eyes glued to the screen towards the parking lot. I was shocked to say the least. She left me standing there before I turned around quickly and jogged after her. I hear Dean and Rollins growl behind me. Jesus, they really are like dogs. I hear somebody start to jog after me but I pay it no mind. Then when we got to the parking lot (your name) was on the phone. She was crying. What happened in that short time to make (your name) cry? I could feel my pulse quicken. Who was I punching in the face? Was it Chad? That no good, cheating, piece of crap. I was fuming by the time Rollins and Ambrose caught up to us. They took one look at the situation, shared a look, and looked back at the situation. (Your name) shoved her phone in my direction and I hit the giant gray play button on the screen. As the video played I shoved my left hand deep into my pocket to keep calm. I look at Dean and Seth over my shoulder a little, my long brown hair falling in my face._

"_How do you feel about cheaters?" Their faces go hard before they cross their arms over their chest._

"_I hate 'em." Dean's voice is angry._

"_How would you like to take care of some business with me then Mr. Ambrose?" Rubbing his chin lightly, Dean nods his head carefully._

"_With pleasure." I cracked my knuckles, my neck and then practice a few of my boxing jabs. I had always loved fighting, that's why I hit it off with Sheamus so well, so when I had taken up boxing in my spare time it was freaking awesome._

"_This is going to be fun." I hop a little to warm up my muscles before looking (your name) in the eyes._

"_Stay in the car." You looked up at me, fear in those (eye color) eyes._

"_Don't kill him!" You yelled at me while I just looked away with a smile._

"_I'll try not to." As she climbed into the back seat of the SUV I looked at Rollins and Ambrose._

"_Rollins you seem like the only calm one here right now. Sit in the back." He nodded once before sliding in next to my best friend and slamming the door. I looked at Ambrose with which whom I shared a wicked grin._

"_Let's go make him bleed." Ambrose licked his lip with that crazy look in his eye that I love so much before jumping a little and throwing out his arms to warm up._

"_I'm ready whenever you are Princess." We shared a crimson smile and got up into our seats in the vehicle. As we wound our way through the streets of Chicago we ended up in one of the fancier sides of town. As we pulled up to a giant cream colored house I looked at Dean._

"_Let's go." I shut off the vehicle and slid out of the SUV. Slamming it behind me I quickly made my way up the steps. As we entered the house, Ambrose right on my heels, I looked around, spotted Chad making out with Sabrina and walked up to them._

"_Sabrina!" Sabrina and Chad had jumped and looked at me with surprised looks. I jogged up to them, pushed myself up into the air with the help of the wall and brought my fist down on her jaw. I hear Dean laugh wickedly and scream "Woo!" before he said,_

"_Now that my dear, is a superman punch! Reigns would be jealous." We share a smile and an evil laugh before Chad backed away into the living room. I followed him, grabbed him by the throat, lifted him up into the air and slammed him down into the glass coffee table. Dean smiled wickedly but pulled me off when I had climbed onto Chad and began to punch him repeatedly in the face._

"_Alright sunshine, that's enough. Let's go before you kill the man." Dean pushed me out of the way before giving Chad a good kick to the side._

"_I fucking hate cheaters." Dean pushed me out of the house as everyone stares at Chad and Sabrina. As we get back into the SUV a big yawn over took me. _

"_You guys need to be dropped off anywhere?"_

"_Can you take us to our hotel?" _

"_Sure." As I got directions from Seth and Dean (your name) was curled up in the back seat using Rollins leg as a pillow while he gently stroked her hair. The guy had a calming effect you have to admit that. _

**A/N: Well, that was quite the introduction for meeting Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins wasn't it? :D I wonder how the two of you met Roman Reigns? :O **


	6. Amie and Roman

"_Driving back to the hotel with Amie and (your name) was quiet for once/" _Roman Reign's muses over this thought as a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. Positioning (your name) a little better on his back, he continues his walk with Amie right behind him to catch her if she decided to let go at any moment. As they head into the main lobby with some random bell boy taking their luggage up separately, Reigns heads for the elevators.

"The eleventh floor please." Amie jabs the button that reads number 11 with her thumb before stepping back next to Reigns. A silence settles over the two but it isn't awkward. It's a soft, warm silence that needs no explaining. The two had jobs to do and there was no need to talk about it anymore. They had talked about it on the bus. Amie was to take care of (your name) while she got rested up for a week and Roman and Dean were to take care of Seth, if they could find him. At that though Amie had crossed her arms over her chest and said only a few minutes before.

_**~ Memory Start ~**_

"_What are the two of you going to do IF you find him?" I shrug a little but never look towards her._

"_That's not a fucking answer Reigns." Amie growls low in my ear, making me shiver just a little. I glance at Amie who has her arms still crossed and is leaning forward slightly with one of those "Whatcha gunna' do about it?" looks. She can really pull it off too. I shake my head before replying with,_

"_I don't know. I'm still pretty pissed at him. He should never have- If he hadn't…" I could feel the anger starting to rise again until Amie ran her hands through my hair from behind._

"_You have to stay calm Romeo… If you meet Seth, you know (your name) wouldn't want you to hurt him." She leaned forward slightly and pressed a small kiss to my temple. I sighed a little with contentment. _

"_I swear that the two of you reminds me of angels." I shook my head as we pulled up into the parking lot of the hotel we would be staying at for a day. _

_**~ Memory End ~ **_

"_I believe that if Amie and (your name) had never come into our lives then we would have done some shit we wouldn't have been very proud of. Amie and (your name) kind of help me and Dean see when to attack and when to think. It's not something we were ever good at. Seth was the only one who would always think before acting so maybe that's why this who situation stung a little more than it should? Didn't he bring into account that (your name) would come out to fight with us if we needed her? Didn't he realize that she would be there for us? Did he realize that she wasn't just going to sit back and watch us get torn apart?" _As all these questions run through the minds of both Amie and Reigns they sigh out loud at the same time. There share a look before smiling a little. Amie had watched what she missed on the WWE Network while they were driving to the hotel. Afterwards she was not angry, she was not sad, she was simply just confused. She had looked at Roman with her face scrunched up in the cute way she does it and she simply said, "I don't understand this." Now this was a surprise to Roman since Amie is one of the best people who can read and interpret the emotions and actions of individuals. This wasn't the case here. She even went on to say, "I don't even know who that guy is. That is not the Seth Rollins that we know. Didn't he realize that (your name) would come out to help you guys?" As Roman and Amie step off the elevator she runs into somebody with a hat pulled low over their eyes, a baggy sweatshirt on him with a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. Amie looks at the guy with big eyes before blushing,

"I am SO sorry Sir. I wasn't paying attention." Amie scratches the back of her head with an intense blush.

"It's totally cool." The man's voice was deep and it carried down the hall with a touch of a southern accent. (Your name) had happened to wake up at the same time and looked at Amie with a sleepy smile.

"Amie…" The man stiffened slightly before sneezing into his arm. As he got onto the elevator he turns around and locks eyes with (your name) who had been watching him. A look of surprise shoots through both of them before the doors slide closed.

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dunnnn… Who is the hipster mystery man?**


	7. Sneak Attack

**Your Point of View**

You never meant to lock eyes with the stranger on the elevator but somehow you did and it shocked the both of you because you stood there in shock until the doors closed shut. Turning around you yawn sleepily and rubs your eyes.

"Ahhh… I'm sleepy." Roman laughs loudly before shaking his head and walking away.

"What's so funny?" You speed walk after the guy. Damn those long legs of his! You run smack into his back when he randomly stops and opens the door to room 211. Grabbing your face you stomp your foot and pout at Roman Reigns. Who looks at you with a weird look?

"What?" You cross your arms over your chest and glare at him.

"Nothing." Reigns shrugs before heading into the lighted room. As he walks around the little entrance hallway he runs into one of the weirdest things he has ever seen. As he comes to a stop you give him a weird look.

"What's your problem?" (Your name) follows his gaze to see Amie sneaking up on a sleeping Dean Ambrose. A random thought pops into your head,

"_Where is Sheamus?" _The two of you share a look and silently step into the kitchen before you peek your heads back out at the door to watch this thing unfold.

"_Wait… When did Amie get inside before us?"_ Your whisper softly to Roman who shrugs with a finger pressed to his lips. You give him a quick glare before Amie reaches out and tickles Dean's sides. He sits up swinging and laughing at the same time. Dodging the blow Amie sneakily slides to the floor and under the bed before Dean's blue eyes snap open. Dean sits up with his face dark red from anger and embarrassment.

"What the fuck?" His voice is filled with shock. He looks around with a weird expression on his face. Roman and you sneak your heads inside and laughing behind your hands. As the two of you sneak your heads back around the wall you watch as Dean slides out of bed, your eyes working against you since you rack his body with a lick of your lips, and stretches in just a pair of baggy gray sweatpants on with the waist band of his black bowers sticking out. This makes you think of the movie _Magic Mike _for some reason and you grin wickedly. That movie was amazing. You thoughts stop as he begins to head towards the kitchen, his eyes scanning the bed room and living room. As he turns his gaze to the floor Amie slides out from under the bed sneaks up on him again and tickles his side. Dean trips while laughing and falls on his face.

"Hahahaha! Stop! Hahahaha! I'm going too fucking- Hahahaha! I'm going to kill you!" Dean manages to roll over under his attacker and grab their wrists. Dean stares into the blue eyes of Amie, slack jawed as she simply grins down at him.

"Hi. Ya' know," Amie pauses while her gaze slowly wanders down Dean's body. "You should be glad you grabbed my wrists because those sweatpants were going to go next." Amie winks playfully at Dean who laughs again with a light blush.

"Jesus woman, you're still as sneaky as ever." Dean takes Amie's offered hand when she slides off of him. As he gets up on his feet he tightens the strings on his sweat pants while Amie laughs. She jumps onto the bed and stretches out.

"You're still as easy to tease as ever." Dean sticks that adorable tongue of his out before Amie stares him in the eye and slowly licks her top lip.

"You shouldn't do that. I might start to nibble on that." Dean's muscles ripple slightly at the seductive way Amie says this before turning around with a scoff.

"You're still as perverted as ever."

"So are you." (Your name) comes out of the kitchen along with Roman Reigns who has his arms crossed over his chest and a grin on his face.

"I'm not that bad." Roman laughs at Dean's little remark as he turns and heads towards the bathroom. Amie's mind slowly floats back to the elevator guy.

"_I swear I've met him before… That voice didn't sound familiar but his presence did… Who is he?"_

"Yes, because just the other day I thought I heard you say something about Amie…" Dean slaps a hand over Roman's mouth and drags him down the hall with surprising strength. Roman lets dean drag him along with him because he is laughing too hard to fight him. As (your name) and Amie share a look with their eyebrows raised (your name) stares at her with a shocked expression.

"Wait... When did you get here Amie?" Amie laughs at (your name)'s question. Shaking her head she stands up and pulls (your name) into a hug. As (your name) hugs Amie back you feel safe in your best friend's arms. This girl was always there for you so she is like a sister to you.

"I got here a little bit before RAW ended…" As the two of you break away Amie shoves her hands into her pockets. Leaning back a little she looks pretty intimidating. You shuffle your feet a little.

"What are you doing to do about Seth? Reigns is pissed beyond belief and I think if he got his hands on him anytime soon than he would beat the crap outta the poor guy." Her face is sad but the way she is standing illuminates it. You run a hand through your hair before shrugging.

"(Your name)… We need to find Seth before Reigns and Ambrose." Amie cannot help but keep thinking of the guy they met on the elevator.

"About the guy on the elevator… he seemed so familiar. Did you know him?" Amie scrunches up her face as (your name) shakes her head.

"No. Why? I locked eyes with him and it was really unexpected." As Amie shakes her head she begins to devise a plan on how to deal with Rollins, Ambrose, and Reigns. As they are discussing this they don't realize how long Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose have been out of the room…

**A/N: What are Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose doing in the back bedroom while you and Amie chat away? **

**BY THE WAY: You can change out the name Amie with you best friends name if you wish. I only inserted her name because the last chapter? Would have been really confusing between the (your name) and (best friend's name) so… I apologize for that. **


	8. Good Night World

It's March… He had just gotten back from the little trip to the store he had taken to pick up some wrap. It was a hard habit to break considering his current position. The weather is pretty nice here in Chicago even though winter is still in full swing. It needed to end at some point right? Winter couldn't last all year… At least one can hope that it can't. As he stares out the window of his hotel room he cannot help but relish in the soft glow coming in through the window. The fog seemed to hang in the air as the birds lazily flew past his room window and billowed up the fog in soft white and gray swirls. He loved watching the birds. They were always so free. They never had to conform to authority, or listen to anyone babble, they had their duties and they were more than happy to do it. That's all he wanted. He wanted what he had work so hard for the past fifteen years or however long he had been working on his dream… he deserved it and everybody knew it and yet, no one would support him. Hell, there were only a few people who actually did anyway but as long as he had those people in his corner and as long as he keeps reminding himself that he deserves it then that's all that matters. As he muses over this though a frown darts across his pink lips. In the light of the room now, the only thing visible was the tanned flesh of his frowning face. Slowly, he watches the light fade away until he can no longer see himself. Rolling over onto his side and snuggles into the bed and its giant fluffy pillows with a yawn. It was weird. He was so tired now that he no longer worked and he had so much time to do everything that he didn't do anything. The only bad thing was that he was so stressed out that every time he thought of an old memory he would flinch. Not this time though. It was so peaceful in the empty room that he didn't even flinch. He simply lays there his chin resting in his pillows, his left arm resting under the pillows to give his head some support and his right hand held the blankets curled up in his fist close to his body as he simply stared at the backs of his eyelids. Through the wall the sounds of laughter could be heard and it brought a smile to his face before it fades away. The one good thing about this whole peaceful moment was that it was simple to ignore the voices rumbling inside of his head. When he was in this blissful state of calmness he could answer to no one. Yet again, he was okay with this. People talk too much. It wouldn't bother him if they were normal things like, 'How was your day?' or 'Are you feeling okay?' and maybe, just maybe someone would say something like 'I can see past your dipshit of defenses. You're not okay, your day wasn't good. You need a break.' And this is what he wished someone would say to him. His thoughts are interrupted by a giant yawn… He was so tired. As he listened to the two girls next door to him chattering quietly together he slowly fades into sleep.

"Good night world…" With these soft words upon his lips the man falls into deep dreams. When he would next wake he feel refreshed for the first time. Maybe it was because he dreamt of her but when she was around him he was always able to be himself…

"_She's an angel."_

As she twirls around in her white sun dress with black uggs on her feet he cannot help but laugh She looked so beautiful just being her weird original self that he had fallen for her. Not that he would ever say anything to her about it because he was too nervous to even say anything. Not to mention that she was so much younger than him! Did love have an age limit? The truth was, yes it did. Love was, by law, only something that could happen between those eighteen and older. He was thirty-six. Told old to be with a girl of only twenty.

"You should be careful! You might fall." As she walks along the little wall of stones she turns on one heel and smiles brightly at him. With her long brown hair following her twirl like a halo she really does look like an angel with the way the sun shines behind her, illuminating her pale skin, brightening her smile and making those (color) eyes glow.

"If I fall I know that you'll always be there to catch me so I'm not worried but I promise I'll be extra careful. Just for you, but shh. Don't tell anyone." She presses a long white pointer finger to her lips with a wink. He feels a blush nip at his cheeks as she turns around and continues to walk along the wall with him right beside her. Her right foot slips and she cries out with,

"Oh!" As she begins to fall towards the ground he runs up and catches her in his arms. As the two collide on the ground he feels her skin brush against his. Playing off the shiver with a sigh he stares up into her (color) eyes.

"I told you to be careful." As his hands rest on her hips she smiles down at him with an intense blush.

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" She casts her glance at the ground as she goes to push herself off of him he gently pulls her back down. As she lays there on his chest with their cheeks touching their breathing becomes one

"What if I told you that I loved you?" She laughs quietly.

"I'd say that I love you too." She leans back and stares into his eyes to let him know that she means what she said. He smiles up at her, cups her cheek and pulls her face to his.

"I love you. Always have and I always will."

"I love you too. Forever & Always." The two lock lips as she traces the tattoo's on his arms lightly with her fingertips.

"Ugh." He rolls over onto his back with a grunt as he rubs viciously at his arm with his hand. As he tries to get the feeling of her fingertips off his skin with very little success. That dream was too much. He missed her and he really wanted to see her again but she knew that he needed some time away. Maybe he time alone was over and now he needed to be surrounded by those he loves. The one he loves. He needs her back in his arms to hold close at night and keep him alive and well. To keep him believing in himself.


	9. Seeing Phil Again

**Author's Note: Holy crap! I haven't updated for 29 days? I'm sorry guys! I've been busy with school and doing research for my new book "The Border Agents", which you should REALLY check out and let me know what you think! Anyway, if you've noticed, you were in a relationship with CM Punk in "Saving Alison" AND "That's What Friends Are For"… So, yeah. Apparently I want you to be with Punk? Also, it would be awkward if you fell in love with The Shield based on the type of story I am writing… At least it would be awkward for me! O.O So, if the Punk X Reader type of chapters sounds the same, please forgive me! :C I mean, I'm portraying CM Punk the same in each story so… Yeah. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! 3 Love, Niari Black**

Allowing himself the courtesy of a whimper, Phil Brooks pushes himself up into a sitting position. He had clung so tightly onto his pillow during the night that his arms actually ached from his fingertips to his shoulders. Stretching a little, Phil's breathe hitches in his throat as pain races through his body. Damn, and he had finally been all healed up to go back to work if he wanted too… There's the thing… He _wants _to go back to work. Not because he misses it… Wait. That would be a lie. He _does _miss wrestling but he misses (Your Name) more… He just wants to hold **you**, love **you** every day, be with **you** for the rest of his life. **You** are his everything. He needs **you **to have the life he's always wanted. **You **are what make every little moment count. That way **you** smiled at the corner when you saw the birds circling above you, the way **you** look at him over a candle lit dinner, and the way **you** would speak with such emotion on a topic that made you cry every time you talked about it. It's the little things like that that makes him fall even more in love with you. As his feet swing over the side of his hotel bed, his hand instinctively reaches for his cell phone on his bed side table. Picking it up, Phil is already keying in his password at the same time. His thumb presses the button for his contact list and he scrolls through the list before clicking you your name. He slowly reads the options before clicking send a new text message. Staring at the screen, he feels like time slows down. What is he going to say to you?

'_Hey (Your Name). It's been a while. How are you?' _As he hits the send button a little part of him wishes he could take it back. Shoving that little thought from his mind he shakes his head. No. He needed to text you. Even if you no longer wanted to be with him, he had to clear the air between the two of you… Was there anything bad between the two of you? He couldn't think of anything. As he sets his phone back on the table he stands up while stretching. He wasn't as sore now, thank goodness, so he heads over towards the bathroom. As he flips on the light his reflection in the mirror makes him freeze. His brown hair is shaggy and un-styled, his facial hair is now grown out like Seth's and his eyes are clear. He's never felt better or looked better. Pulling his gaze from the mirror he heads to the shower. Turning on the water, Phil adjusts the temperature before climbing into the shower. As he gets into the shower, the water flows over his tanned skin, and his mind wanders. He'd taken a shower the night before so now he just has to rinse off to wake his body up and get going. That was one of the down sides of walking away from the WWE to get some much needed rest. He cannot get up and get going as easily as he used too. As he stands under the hot water he stares at the floor of the shower. Like a statue, he stands there as a prisoner in his own mind. Only the ringing of his phone pulls him from his thoughts. He snaps the curtain open, not even turning off the water, quickly steps onto the little carpet and throws open the bathroom door. He runs, butt naked, to his phone before looking at it. You're calling him! He slides the green button to the right before taking a deep breath and laying on his bed.

"Hello?" His voice is rough. On the other side there is a small intake of breathe.

"Hey Phil, it's (Your Name)." Phil's chest seems to fall in rhythm with is rapidly beating heart. Just hearing your voice was sending him into bliss. As his eyes slide closed he smiles widely.

"Hello, (Your Name)."

"I just read your text…" Your voice trails off softly.

"Where are you?" You laugh a little before smiling on the other side of the line.

"I'm at the Pinewood Hotel. Where are you?" Phil's breathing seems to stop.

"I'm at the Pinewood Hotel as well…" You gasp before stuttering.

"I need to see you (Your Name)… Will you come to me room?"

"What r-room a-are y-you in?" A mad blush covers both of your faces.

"I-I am in r-room 1151…" You gasp again.

"What!? The boys and I, along with Amie, are in room 1152."

"Wait, wait, wait… What? Were you and Amie the ones I heard laughing last night?" You laugh a little while scratching at your cheek.

"Umm… Yeah. We were talking about what Amie did to Dean last night." Phil's eyebrow goes up.

"Now like that you pervert!" Phil laughs at your comment before sucking a deep breath.

"God, have I missed your voice."

"I've missed yours too. I'll be over in about twenty seconds." As the both of you hanging up the phone you can hear her running around the next room over. The door next door is thrown open and slammed shut before a sharp knock on Phil's door makes him yell,

"it's open!" The door is pulled open hesitantly and you walk into the hotel room with your gaze on the floor.

"Hey!" You wave before bring your gaze up and falter with your words, you stumble a little causing Phil to launch off the bed and catch you in his arms. He stumbles backwards, unable to catch his own balance until the two of you fall onto the bed. With a grunt, Phil lands on his back with you on top of him.

"P-Phil… Y-You d-don't have clothes on!" You hiss softly at him before burying your face in the sheets next to his face. You hear Phil say,

"What are you talking about I have…. Oh. Never mind." When you pull back Punk's eyes are closed and his face is turned away with a dark blush. Damn, he is so cute that you cannot help but to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"We need to talk. I shouldn't be so embarrassed because I've seen you naked before but, it's just been a while ya' know?" Phil nods his head, still not looking at you.

"I understand why you left… I mean, after what they did when R-Truth left the building, they made life a living hell for his fiancée, Alicia Fox just because he left the business… I just… I wish you would have stayed with me… Not in the business but as in, I wish we would have stayed a couple. I'd go through hell and back for you and you know that. I also know that you'd do the same for me… So I just want to know why, why you thought that leaving me was going to be better?" Your voice shakes but you hold strong until te very end of your little speech. When you open your clenched eyes Phil is starring into your eyes. His hands reach up and cup your face.

"I left because I knew that if I didn't get healed up, I'd be in pain for the rest of my life… The WWE told me that if I didn't break it off with you then they would fire you as well. They didn't want to take the chance that you'd follow my example and quit the business just to take care of me." You laugh a little and hold his hands against your face. God, you've missed his touch.

"Oh…." Is all you can manage.

**Author's Note: I'm ending this for now… It's really short I KNOW and I'M SORRY but I was writing this during a free our, (10:55 AM to be exact) and I have to go to another class now. ADIOS!**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Dear Readers,**

**I am currently revising this story. **

**At some point I think I got it confused with "Saving Alison" and I need to fix it…**

**SO! Expect revised chapters!**

**I am going to finish writing "Saving Alison" first! **

**Thank you for understanding! – Niari Black (4/27/2014) **


End file.
